


highway that's the best

by NerdsbianHokie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: They've never done much for birthdays, so the last thing Maggie was expecting was a road trip.





	highway that's the best

**Author's Note:**

> I got two different prompts for Director Sanvers birthday, and this is what happened. I will probably write another one, that fits more closely with the second prompt, which was sent when this was over half-way written.

 

Maggie woke slowly to warmth coming through the window, the smell of French toast hanging in the air, and hushed whispers slowly growing louder.

She smiled, pulled a pillow closer and hugged it to her chest.  She pressed her face into it, Lucy’s scent mixing with the French toast, overriding the French toast.

The whispers grew even louder, turning into bickering.  Maggie shook her head as she pushed herself up.  She stretched for a moment before reaching towards the nightstand and grabbing her glasses.  She put them on, then wrapped a sheet around her shoulders and slid out of the bed.

Her movements were slow and languid, and for a moment she could imagine it was purely from the way she had spent her morning, and not the years starting to weigh her down.

The voices continued to get louder as she pushed the door open and made her way down the hall. She smiled at the pictures hanging on the walls, documenting the past few decades.  She left the hallway, stepping into the living room, then turned towards the kitchen.  She leaned against the wall, her smile growing as she watched Lucy and Alex huddle together over the stove.

After a few moments, they stepped apart, turning to face each other.  Lucy crossed her arms then rolled her eyes as Alex turned her hearing aids off.

Maggie chuckled.

Lucy froze for a moment, then turned to her, prompting Alex to do the same.  She nearly chuckled at their identical shocked expressions, then Lucy turned back to Alex.

“You woke her up, way to go.”

Alex shrugged.  “I can’t hear you.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes.  “God, you’re a child.”

“I still can’t hear you.”

“You can hear me well enough, asshole.”  Lucy turned to Maggie and gestured to Alex, who batted Lucy’s hand away.  “Can you believe her?”

Maggie pushed off of the wall, chuckling as she shook her head.  “You two are ridiculous.”

“Us  _ two _ ?” Lucy asked.

“Mmhmm.”  Maggie stepped around the counter separating the kitchen from the living room.  “She does it because she knows it annoys you.”

Lucy huffed.  Maggie stepped up to Alex, reaching out from the sheet to brush some hair behind Alex’s ear.  Maggie tilted her head, and raised an eyebrow.  Alex rolled her eyes, but raised a hand to turn the aids back on.

“Thank you,” Maggie said.  She wrapped her hand around the back of Alex’s neck and pulled her down for a short kiss before stepping back.  She leaned back against the counter and glanced between both of them.

“Now, what are you two up to?” she asked.

Alex and Lucy glanced at each other.  Alex shrugged.  Lucy sighed.

“Making you breakfast,” Lucy answered.

“I thought I already ate.”

Lucy laughed as a blush crawled up Alex’s neck.

“It’s just…she means,” Alex spluttered.  “Food, Maggie.  Vegan French toast, gross, by the way,” Alex said.  Maggie grinned, decades later and Alex still insisted on doing that.  “That fake Canadian bacon you like that’s also gross, fresh fruit, and —” she turned and held out a mug — “your favorite coffee.”

Maggie took the mug with both hands, letting the edges of the sheet separate and hang freely from her shoulders.  She smirked at the way her wives both stared for a moment.

“And what were you two arguing over?” she asked, raising the mug up to breath in the scent.

Alex and Lucy glanced at each other.

“Nothing,” they both said.

“Mmhmm.”  She blew on the coffee before taking a sip.  “For people who work for a secret organization, you two really suck at lying sometimes.”

“It’s not that we’re lying,” Lucy said.  “It’s more that it is nothing you have to worry about, and the entire thing is a moot point now anyway.”

“You’re such a lawyer,” Maggie laughed.

“She is good with her tongue,” Alex cut it, crossing the kitchen to put a full plate next to Maggie.

“I knew I went to Harvard for a reason.”

Maggie rolled her eyes.  “Are you ever going to let that joke die?”

“I want it on my headstone so it can outlive me.”

“Of course you do.”

Alex nudged the plate closer to Maggie.  “Eat.”

Maggie glanced at her, then put the mug down and took a bite of French toast, moaning lightly at the taste.  “God, these never disappoint.”

“Good,” Alex said, leaning close to press a kiss to Maggie’s head.  “Keep eating.  You—” she looked over at Lucy— “clean the kitchen.  I’m going to make sure every thing’s in the car.”

“The car?” Maggie asked.  “We going somewhere?”

“It’s a surprise, for your birthday,” Alex answered.

Maggie furrowed her brow.  “We’ve never done surprises for birthdays.”

“Yeah, but…”  Alex paused, looking down at her fingers as she fiddled with a rag.   “You’re fifty, which means we’re all in our fifties.”

Maggie pulled in a breath, then nodded.  Right.

There had been plenty of times over the years when they weren’t sure if they would make it to the next day.  Injuries.  Accidents.

Their lives had been littered with nights in hospital rooms.  Their bodies were covered in scars.  They hadn’t spent much time thinking about birthdays, or years, instead taking each day as it came.

Then, about seven years back, Alex had fallen ill.

It had taken six months.

Six months of Alex swinging between seemingly perfect health and being bed ridden and hooked up to an IV.  Six months of her senses slowly failing until she couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, until even her touch and taste and sense of smell were numbed.

Less than a week before they had figured out that the virus was alien and tracked down the source.

Four months before they had figured out a cure, one that wouldn’t kill her itself.

Two months before Alex had been released from the DEO medbay with two fingers that never fully regained feeling, a stronger prescription in her glasses, and DEO designed hearing aids.

A week later, Lucy had turned fifty.

Maggie gently curled her fingers over Alex’s, taking the rag.

“Go check the car, I’ll make sure she cleans.”

Alex narrowed her eyes, screwed her mouth to the side, then leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Maggie’s lips.  “I’m sure you’ll try.”

Lucy laughed as Alex left the kitchen, the front door opening and closing a moment later.  Maggie took another bite, then turned to Lucy who was leaning against the counter.

“Aren’t you supposed to be cleaning?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be eating?”

Maggie took another bite and raised an eyebrow.

Lucy laughed again, but turned and stepped to the sink.

“So, how’s it feel to be old?” Lucy asked as she started to wash the dishes.

“Dunno,” Maggie replied.  “How’s it feel to be ancient?”

Lucy glanced at her, then spun and chucked a dish rag at her.  Maggie stared at where it hit her shoulder for a moment, then down at where it lay on the floor.  She looked back at Lucy.

“Real mature.”

Lucy shrugged as she turned back to the dishes.  “Then don’t call me old.”

“You called me old first.”  Maggie quietly put the plate down and grabbed a piece of bacon.  She chewed as she tiptoed across the kitchen.

“Cause you are old.”

“You’re six years older than me.”

“I stopped aging at 38.”

Maggie slid her arms around Lucy’s waist, pressing against Lucy’s back and kissing her neck.  “Keep telling yourself that.”

Lucy sunk back into Maggie’s embrace, even as she kept washing the dishes.  Maggie rested her chin on Lucy’s shoulder and watched work.

“How long have you two been planning this?” she asked after a few minutes.

“She brought me in about three months ago, but I think she’s been planning it for years now, honestly,” Lucy replied.

Maggie hummed.  “Any chance you’ll tell me where we’re going?”

“Not one,” Lucy laughed.

“Rude.”

Lucy laughed a little harder as she rinsed out a cup.

Maggie closed her eyes and just felt Lucy against her.  The shifting of her back as she reached for another dish.  The rise and fall of her shoulders with each breath.  The softness of her shorts and t-shirt.  The warmth of her skin.

“You should go get dressed,” Lucy murmured and Maggie could feel the vibrations of the words.

Maggie hummed, but tightened her grip, her fingers dipping beneath the waistband of Lucy’s shorts to curl around her hips.

“Can’t get dressed if I don’t know what to dress for.”

“Just driving today,” Alex answered before Lucy could.

Maggie turned her head so the side of her face was leaning against Lucy’s back.  She watched Alex gather the last few dishes around the kitchen and put them in the sink.  When Alex moved to Lucy’s other side to start putting the clean dishes away, Maggie turned her head to follow.

“How far are we going that has a full day of driving?” Maggie asked.

“Not a full day, just ten or so hours, not including stoppage time, then we’ll stop at a motel and drive the rest in the morning.”

Maggie furrowed her brow.  “We’re stopping at a motel?  Not just sleeping at a rest area?”

Alex nodded, then pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “Just this once.”

“Lucy was in charge of the playlist, right?”

Alex groaned.  “Yes, I let her make the playlist.  You two can listen to the same five country songs the entire drive if you want.”

“Five seems generous of you,” Maggie said.

“Yeah,” Lucy cut in.  “I thought it was two.  ‘Trucks, beers and tractors’.”

“And, ‘gotta kill my husband and hide the body with my gal pal’,” Maggie finished.

Alex stared at them for a moment.  “That’s all any of them are ever about.”

Maggie chuckled.  She turned her head to press a kiss to Lucy’s neck, then stepped back and towards Alex.  She hooked her fingers in Alex’s belt loops and pulled her closer, the stretched up for a kiss.

“I’ll go get dressed right now, if you promise to not start your rant about country music during the drive,” she said.

“It’s not a rant,” Alex huffed.

“It is, babe,” Lucy jumped in.  “And it was kind of adorable, like, twenty years ago.”

Alex rolled her eyes.  “Fine, but please go get dressed, we’re on a schedule.”

Lucy scoffed.  “We’re on your schedule.  Nobody is making us do anything.”

Maggie shook her head.  She kissed Alex again, then grinned when Alex’s eyes flicked down her body.

“I’ll go get dressed.  You two play nice while I’m gone.”

Laughter and  _ oh, we’ll definitely play nice _ followed her as she made her way out of the kitchen.

She dressed quickly, her most comfortable jeans and a loose flannel over a tank top, and noted that the dresser was not as full as it had been the day before.

Her wives really had done everything without her realizing.  She could imagine them hushing each other as they snuck around, using every skill they had learned at the DEO.

Maggie laughed.  They must have really tired her out the night before, for her to not have woken.

She grabbed her book from the nightstand, then made her way back to the kitchen.  She stopped just inside, leaning against the wall to watch Lucy snatch a plastic lid from Alex’s hand.

“If you even try to put anything on that shelf, I will literally only play two songs the entire drive.” 

Alex rolled her eyes.  “We have a stool, Lane.”

“We have lower shelves, Danvers.”

“This isn’t playing nice,” Maggie laughed, stepping forward to take the lid from Lucy.

“Alex is being an ass.”

“Alex is always an ass.”

“Hey!”

Maggie stepped to Alex, putting herself between the two.

“The quality of your actual ass makes up for it,” she said.

Alex raised an eyebrow at her, then shook her head.  “Are you two ready?”

Maggie shrugged.  “Ready as I can be without knowing where we’re going.”

“Let me just…”  Lucy took the lid back from Maggie and put it on the bottom shelf of a cabinet.  “Alright, ready.”

It was another thirty minutes before they actually pulled out of the driveway, Alex in the driver’s seat, Maggie and Lucy in the back.  Alex drove from memory, and when Lucy took over driving after a few hours, she did as well.  Maggie just laughed at her wives full commitment to keeping her in the dark.

They stopped for the night in a tiny Utah town called Helper, Alex quoting various horror movies involving small towns in the middle of nowhere until Lucy reached up from the back and slapped her upside her head.  When the lady at the front counter offered to have a trundle bed brought up, they politely turned the offer down, saying that the twin sized bed and pull out couch would be enough.  When they got into the room, they all collapsed on the bed.

Maggie woke the next morning to a loud thud.  She opened one eye, then sighed at the sight of Lucy looking over the side of the bed.

“I hate you.”  Alex’s voice was garbled, thick with sleep, and coming from the floor

Lucy laughed.  “You say that a lot for someone who married me.”

“I’m just in it for the tax benefits,” Alex shot back.

Maggie snorted as she started to move, sliding up Lucy’s back.

“Of course you are,” Lucy said.

Maggie hooked her chin on Lucy’s shoulder to look down at Alex.  She couldn’t help but grin at Alex’s disgruntled look.

“She kick you off again?” she asked

Alex pushed herself up, shoving them both lightly, then rolled her shoulders and her neck.  “Why does she never kick you off?”

“She clearly loves me more.”

The quirk in Alex’s eyebrow was the only warning Maggie got before she was tackled, off of Lucy, and onto her back.  She laughed as Alex pressed butterfly kisses to the side of her face before pressing her face into Maggie’s neck and sighing.  Maggie slid her arms around Alex and turned her face into her hair.  She could feel Alex’s breathing slow, grow steady as she started to fall back to sleep.

Until Lucy threw Alex’s backpack at them, jolting Alex awake once more.

“I swear to god, Lane,” Alex growled, sitting up, straddling Maggie.  She stretched towards the nightstand, grabbing her hearing aids and Maggie’s glasses.

Lucy waited until Alex had her aids in to speak again.  “What happened to your schedule?”

“The room is cold, and you kicked me out of bed, is what happened.”  Alex huffed, the bent down to press a quick kiss to Maggie’s lips before rolling off of her.  She sat on the edge of the bed.  Lucy stepped up to Alex, pushing some of her hair back before kissing her.

“Stop being a baby,” Lucy said after pulling back.  “Get dressed.”  She looked past Alex, to Maggie.  “You, too, birthday girl.” 

Maggie smiled, then shuffled across the bed for her own kiss.  “Wanna tell me where we’re going now?”

Lucy chuckled.  “You’ll find out in a few hours.”

Maggie fell back on the bed with a groan.  “Why are you both so mean?”

“We could just drive back home,” Alex suggested.

Maggie sat up instantly.  “No, absolutely not.”

Alex shot her a smug grin as she pulled her pants on.  Maggie rolled her eyes, but climbed out of the bed.

“How much driving do we have today?” she asked as she dug through her bag for a change of clothes.

“About two and a half hours,” Lucy answered, stepping into the bathroom.

Three hours later, Maggie was shaken awake.  She shifted, turning further into Lucy.

“We’re almost there,” Lucy murmured.

Maggie groaned, then pushed herself upright, and glanced out the window.

At first all she could see was shrub covered hills, then a sign.  She was wide awake in an instant, her grin wide and toothy.

“Dinosaur, Colorado?  The prehistoric highway?”  She turned to Lucy, glanced up at Alex in the rear-view mirror.  “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Alex said.  “All three of us have the next week off, so we can take our time, check out all the side stops, whatever you want.”

Maggie flung herself at Lucy as much as she could with the seatbelt on.  “You two are the best.”

Lucy laughed.  “Happy birthday, Maggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I learned about the Dinosaur Diamond Prehistoric Highway just because of this fic, and cause, even at 50, Maggie will always be a dino kid at heart.
> 
> Title is from 'Route 66' by Nat King Cole


End file.
